Secrets
by Lady S. Quattro
Summary: When a killer takes an interest in Alex and starts to leave her notes Gene is worried. Alex wonders, does he really know her secret? Could he really get her back to Molly and out of this nightmare? And is Alex prepared to take the risk..? Possible GALEX.
1. A Change of Scene

**Disclaimer: 'Ashes to Ashes' (and all of it's characters) belongs to the BBC and Kudos Production, sadly it's not mine.**

**_Hello all! Long time no see. Okay, i was having a little trouble writing. I've working on 'Entrapment' with gazing-at-blue-skies and nefertari1989, a 26 chapter epic nutter i have to say. As such i hadn't had to really think since the beginning, the plot was all sorted from three different angles! So someone told me i should start writing something, no real plot in mind and write and write until you're focus comes in. As such i started writing this fic. Don't panic, it does have a plot but when i started writing it didn't have so please forgive the first few chapters because they're a little shaky! Decided to put it up on here as a little experiment...i wondered if the point where my focus came back would be obvious to anyone reading it and so here it is! Anyway, i figure you've had enough of me whittling on but i thought i'd best explain. With that all said, i apologise in advance, here you are!_**

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes as Ray complained from the back seat.

"I jus' don' see why we 'ave t' go there Guv. Yer know they're all toffee nosed bastards in there."

Alex spun round to face him, not even giving Gene a chance to reply.

"Look Ray, it's for one evening. And if you don't like it you can always go home can't you?"

Ray folded his arms across his chest like a sulking child while Chris laughed at his friend. One quick movement from Ray and Chris soon fell silent.

'Really', Alex thought. 'All this fuss? Was it really needed?'

Luigi had come to them all last night while they were sitting 'being merry' and told them Luigi's would be closed for a while, a few nights at least. He had the decorators coming in after constant badgering from his wife, and Luigi wasn't against taking a little break from the loud, immature rabble that made up most of Gene Hunt's C.I.D.

Alex smiled as she remembered Luigi's words to her; _she_ at least would be missed. Although Alex wasn't exactly fond of the trattoria itself, she would miss Luigi's kind heart over the next few days, being left with only pig headed ignorance.

Alex had decided maybe a change of scene would do the boys some good and, seeing as they were missing a watering hole, had convinced Gene to try out another bar.

She remembered her parents making the odd visit there, when the work load wasn't too much, and she'd longed to see it again. The last time had been with her mother. They had talked for a long time while they sipped their wine, with not one argument to speak of. The building itself seemed to have a subduing quality about it…perhaps it was the wine?

Still, Alex hoped that maybe that very quality, where ever it came from would turn the boys into amiable companions, if only for one evening.

Four hours later however, Alex realised her hopes had been beyond reality, even in this dream world. However, it did seem to have some small effect upon Ray. The pretty waitress had soon caught his eye and Ray was helpless but to behave a little better. Oh _sure_, he was still Ray, but Alex had only ever seen him quite so gentle once before; with Nina.

Ray had treated her like a porcelain doll and Nina had been thankful to have someone she could talk to, even if it was the most unlikely of people at Fenchurch East.

Alex watched the waitress skit off and made her way to Ray, sitting down at his table with a smile.

"How's it going Ray?"

Ray looked a little defensive.

"Alrigh' I spose."

"She's pretty isn't she? What's her name?"

"Amy."

Alex smiled, knowing she wouldn't get anything worth while out of Ray's mouth, but his body language said it all.

"She seems quite taken with you Ray," Alex injected a little mock surprise in her voice and stood, "I'd better get out of the way, wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea would we?"

"Ma'am."

Still smiling, Alex walked away nearly bumping into Gene. He held out a half filled glass for her.

"Bit more expensive 'ere 'int it Drake?"

Alex smirked. "And not a drop of Bolly in sight."

Gene stuck out his chin.

"More than enough of you t' keep us all on our toes. Eh, looks like Ray's luck's in."

Alex smiled and nodded, turning in Ray's direction to watch him smile at Amy.

"Well if he carries on being a near perfect gentleman like that, it might well be. Where's Chris?"

Gene pointed to a corner where a booth held a contented couple. Chris sat with his head against the back of the chair, Shaz curled to his side, each with a bemused smile on their faces. Alex chuckled at the sight. Gene shook his head.

"Bloody poof. Looks like we've been left to fend fer ourselves then Bolly."

Alex raised one eyebrow hearing the double meaning in his tone. After a moment, she smiled and motioned to a table. Once he'd joined her, Alex's smile widened.

"Have you made your pick yet then, Hunt? I thought there was nothing more aggravating than a posh bit of skirt? Isn't that what you always say?"

Gene narrowed his eyes and leant forward a little.

"'N I stand by it an' all. I like a challenge me."

Oh really? Well Alex liked a challenge too, and his words were challenge enough.

"Ah yes. Nothing quite like wanting something you _can't have _is there Gene?"

Gene shrugged, looking away momentarily.

"There's nothin' I can't 'ave Boll's. If I want sumthin', I get it."

"So I'd noticed."

Alex saw the beginnings of a smile on Gene's lips and wanted nothing more than to wipe it away…by any means possible. She glanced at her watch, any excuse to tear her eyes away from his. 1am, she sighed.

"Well, pleasant as this evening has been Mr. Hunt…"

Alex got to her feet, not bothering to finish her sentence. Gene nodded and got up, beckoning to Chris and Shaz before shouting to Ray.

"Oi, Pepe le Pew, get yer arse over 'ere if yer comin'!"

Alex watched as Ray placed a chaste kissed on Amy's cheek, folding a piece of paper into his pocket as they parted.

"Got her number then Ray?"

Ray looked triumphant as they left the wine bar and began a slow walk up the road.

"Ma'am", Ray nodded at Alex before turning to talk to Gene and Chris.

"Different class o' birds in there, eh lads?"

Gene nodded but said nothing. In his mind, he thought the classiest bird in the place had shared the dying moments of the evening with him.

Alex's thoughts as she looked back at the building were that maybe she had judged too soon.


	2. Another Change

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of the BBC and Kudos. I own nothing.**

**_Hiya guys. Thought i'd better update quickly, there's not a lot to keep people interested just yet slow starting as this fic is! Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter, it's most helpful. Special thanks to Emzi.x the world's fastest Beta, you're a diamond! The chapters are fairly short, for this and everything else, you'll have to forgive me!  
_

* * *

  
**

Three months had passed since the team had spent a night away from Luigi's. Luigi had opened the very next day in fact, admitting to Alex that as much as he moaned about the C.I.D crew, he'd missed them, and more to the point, the money they put over the bar every night.

And so everything had gone back to normal, well almost normal. Ray had a steady girlfriend in Amy and as consequence they saw a lot less of him outside of work. This meant Alex spent almost every minute with Gene and Gene for one was taking it in his stride. As for work, things were about to get interesting.

Luigi answered the phone, calling Gene over to take a call from Viv. With a heavy sigh he got to his feet and took the call.

"What's up Skip?"

"We've got a body Guv."

"Where?"

"Dockside, plod are there now."

"Alright, ta"

Gene hung up and walked back to the table where Alex was sitting, picking up his coat as he shouted to Chris.

"Oi lover boy, get yer coat."

* * *

Alex bent over the young woman's body as Gene spoke to the coroner. Gene came over to join her before handing her a piece of paper sealed in an evidence bag. Alex took it.

"What is it?"

"You tell me Bolly."

Alex frowned a little as she read the note.

'_Some secrets are worth taking to the grave.'_

"Well, obviously the killer was connected with the victim in some way."

"Ow'd yer know that?"

"Well how else would the killer know that the victim had a secret? Any I.D?"

Gene handed Alex a purse containing £20 in used notes, a small amount of change and a driving licence. Alex unfolded the paper and read out loud.

"Mary-Jane Brown. 32."

"Right, let's get back t' the station n' see what we can find."

* * *

"Right, D.I Drake 'ere 'as come up with a profile. If you'd all be so kind as to gather round, she's ready to enlighten us."

C.I.D laughed and moved to stand around the white board. Alex sent Gene a death glare before rounding on the others.

"Mary- Jane Brown, 32 years old. Unmarried, she didn't have a boyfriend, no children and she lived alone. We're still waiting for forensics, but the victim was badly beaten. I think the attacker is male, mid thirties and the note he left us would suggest he knew the victim. It would also suggest that he's playing a game, leaving us little clues to follow…letting us know that he knows something we don't. He doesn't think we'll catch him, which tells me he's probably met you lot before."

Ray frowned.

"'Ere, what's that s'posed t' mean?"

Alex raised an eyebrow but resisted the urge to smile.

"He's probably been arrested before, and if this case is anything to go by I'd say he's probably been in on a charge of assault."

Gene sighed.

"Chris, records room."

"Boss."

"Ray, check on the snouts see if anyone 'as been stirrin' shit."

"Guv."

"Shaz, you 'elp D.I Drake."

This time, it was Alex's turn to frown.

"Where are you going?"

"When yer become my mother D.I Drake, I'll tell yer where I'm goin'! Now, get on with it, I'll be back by dinnertime."

* * *

Alex told herself off for jumping when the double doors of C.I.D banged open. Gene was back, and he made sure everyone knew it. He stopped at her desk.

"My office."

Gene walked off without another word, leaving Alex to get to her feet. What was she supposed to have done this time? Well, if he wanted a fight Alex was game. Picking up the forensic report that had just arrived she marched after Gene into his office.

"Is that forensics?"

Alex nodded and held the file out towards him. Maybe he didn't want a fight after all? Alex was a little disappointed. Gene bent his head over the file for a second, read the line he was looking for and handed it back.

"Cause of death: A blow to the head."

Alex nodded.

"They found splinters of wood in and around the wound suggesting the use of a cricket bat."

"The killer means business. Sick bastard, goin' after women."

Alex frowned and waved the file at him.

"Did you actually read this?"

"I jus' told yer the cause of death didn't I?"

Alex rolled her eyes a fraction, leaning over the desk; her mouth set in a firm line.

"If you'd read it properly, you'd also know that Mary-Jane changed her name five years ago. That's why Chris couldn't find any records dating back further than that."

"Alright smartarse, what was 'er name then?"

"Michael John Brown."

* * *

_**Well there you are! I'll have Chapter Three up soon. Thanks for reading, and for those of you who decide to leave a review? MWAH! :D**_


	3. Press Release

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of the BBC and Kudos. I own nothing.**

**_Hello all! Chapter Three up quick sharp! Thank you to everyone who's left reviews. They've been very supportive and helpful! Thank you to the ladies on TRA for thier comments, it would seem this fic is a liked a little which i wasn't expecting this soon! Emzi.x you know you're wonderful lol cheers 4 your fantastic beta work. This chapter is a little longer but still not exactly lengthy, sorry! Hope you like it!_

* * *

  
**

Gene cursed himself once more for listening to Alex. Only this time, he couldn't blame her, not really. She hadn't come banging on his office door. She hadn't fluttered her eyelashes and convinced him. It had all been him and he'd have to tell her.

He watched as Alex told the rest of C.I.D what the forensic report had shown, watched as she rolled her eyes while Chris made a stupid comment. He got to his feet and opened the office door, stepping out to join the rest of them. Ray grinned.

"'Ere Guv, this stupid twonk said 'e'd 'ave shagged 'er this mornin'"

Chris looked distressed and tried to gain a little respect back as Shaz stared daggers at him.

"Well 'ow was I sposed t' know? Anyway, I said I'd shag 'er if I didn't already 'ave a girlfriend."

Shaz rolled her eyes and left, thankfully never hearing Ray's comment about her short hair.

Gene wished the world would go away. He could see the storm brewing in Alex's eyes. When she opened her mouth, he pinched the bridge of his nose for strength.

"Whether you think of her as Mary-Jane, or Michael John is of no consequence. The victim was brutally beaten and killed! As such, it's your duty to find the persons responsible. It's not your job to stand around here all day making stupid comments!"

Ray turned his back, smirking to Poirot as he rolled his eyes. Alex leapt forward and grabbed a fist full of Ray's leather jacket, turning him round to face her. She poked him in the chest as she glared at him.

"I'm talking to you D.S Carling."

Ray tilted his head up and away from her, raising his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to reply but Gene stepped forward.

"Ray."

Ray turned his head. Hearing the order in one word, he closed his mouth and said nothing. Gene removed Alex's hand from Ray and put a firm grip under her elbow. He murmured under his breath into Alex's ear.

"Outside Bolls."

Gene watched her drop her angry eyes from Ray to the floor and took that as consent, wasting no time in steering her out of the station, only releasing her when they stood outside next to the Quattro.

"Yer alright?"

Alex frowned slightly, surprised by his question. Truth be told, so was he.

"I'm fine. Well, aside from having to work with a group of ignorant, arrogant arseholes."

Gene nodded, pout firmly in place.

"Right, in the car then."

Alex opened the door and climbed inside. Gene saw the questioning glance she threw his way when he hopped in beside her but said nothing.

"Where are we going Gene?"

Gene's hand stilled at the ignition key, he supposed it was best to tell her now.

"We've got t' do a press release for this case."

"What? You couldn't have picked a worst possible case!"

"While I didn't bloody know she was gonna turn out to be a 'e did I? 'N you were the one 'oo told me I 'ad t' do all this TV bollocks!"

Alex went quiet for a moment. Gene had known her long enough to know she only made that face when she was working something out.

"That was where you went this morning?"

Gene nodded, unable to shake his defensive pose.

Alex sighed.

"Well then, I suppose we'd better get this over with."

* * *

Alex smiled into her wine glass at Luigi's that night. The C.I.D gang had watched the press release on the television moments ago and Alex was now subject to the whole team's affectionate praise. Most of these were hidden in insults of sorts, but Alex had come to know the team so well she knew each of them for what they really were. This made the praise all the better. It didn't come very often.

Alex had solved their gender problem by doing the press release herself. She managed never once to call the victim he or she, leaving the victims sex open to debate. Gene eyed her over his pint as she slunk his way, away from the others.

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What's that look for Mr. Hunt?"

"Why was it so important to keep Brown's sex out of the issue?"

Alex threw Gene a 'Are you stupid or something?' kind of look before replying.

"If a friend of your was murdered, you'd be pretty upset. If you then found out, on national television, that your friend was actually a man how do you think you would feel then Gene?"

Alex was a little disturbed when he didn't look at all satisfied. He didn't even look hurt from her stating the obvious. He took a sip of his pint before shaking his head.

"There's more t' this. _You_ think there is, so why don't yer share it with the Gene Genie."

It wasn't a question, it was an order. Alex smiled.

"The killer is playing a game remember? If we'd have gone into that press conference and referred to the victim as a woman he'd have thought he was winning. If we'd have called him a man the killer would know we're on his tail. This way, he's kept guessing. He doesn't know what we know. He's going to be nervous."

"E'll make mistakes, leave a trail fer us t' follow."

"Exactly. He'll kill again."

"Why'd yer get them plod patrollin' round the crime scene?"

"I'm betting after the press release, he'll go after his next victim soon. He'll want to feel in control again, show us who's in control."

Gene nodded and drained his glass.

"I'm goin' back t' the station."

Alex jumped to her feet, reaching for her coat.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you get some kip. I'll see yer in the mornin"

Alex sighed as she watched him leave. She drained the last of her wine and wished Luigi a good night, before taking Gene's advice and heading upstairs.

* * *

Gene sighed as he picked up the phone in his office and dialled the number. She wasn't going to be happy…

The phone rang 7 times (Gene counted) before a sleepy Alex picked up and slurred a hello.

"Drake?"

She sighed into the phone.

"It's 3am! When you said morning, I thought you meant a half respectable time at least!"

"Get dressed."

"What's wrong Gene?"

"We've got another one."

* * *

_**Well there you are! Chapter Four up asap. All reviews are lovely! *hint hint* :D Thanks for reading! LQx**_


	4. Distraction

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of the BBC and Kudos. I own nothing.**

**_I'm afraid this one is stupidly short! To make up for this, if i get the time i will update before i go out later! Thanks once more to all RnR'ers and those who've left comments for me on TRA :D Emzi.x is a legend._**

* * *

Alex sat at her desk comparing the victims. As far as she could tell, Elizabeth Bowen had nothing at all in common with Mary-Jane Brown. She saw Gene's shadow fall across the desk and looked up.

"Got anythin' Bolls?"

Alex sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. They didn't go to the same places or know the same people…"

"Forensics report'll be 'ere soon. Maybe that's all the common ground they need."

Alex frowned to herself as he walked back to his office. Something just didn't feel right. Grabbing her jacket, she got to her feet and poked her head into the office where Gene sat doodling on his pad.

"I'm going back to the crime scene."

"What fer?"

"I don't know."

Alex shrugged and walked out of C.I.D. Only when she had reached the pavement outside did she realise Gene had followed her.

"Well come on, I 'aven't got all bloody day!"

Alex got in the car, face full of thunder.

"Why are you coming anyway?"

"'N yer call yerself a psychiatrist? He might return to the scene, what then 'ey?"

"He doesn't go around killing random women Gene, unless I know him or he knows something about me I don't think I'm in much danger really."

They drove in silence then, each believing themselves to be right, never even considering the other's opinion. Alex stepped out of the Quattro and walked to the derelict building where the body had been found earlier that day.

"Why are we 'ere anyway?"

"To look for clues."

"In case you're forgetting, Scooby- Doo, we did that already."

"If you haven't got anything positive to add, why don't you go and wait in the car?"

Alex knelt at the spot where the victim had been, examining the ground. She shook her head.

"This is all wrong, everything is different. The only thing the same is the note."

"Maybe we've got a copycat? Some twat 'eard the press conference 'n gave it a go."

Alex sighed and shook her head. Gene tapped her shoulder.

"There's nothin' 'ere we 'aven't already seen."

After a moment Alex nodded and got to her feet.

"Back to the station the station then _Scrapp_y."

* * *

Gene wandered off to his office while Alex went straight to her desk. She sat down heavily as Viv came in.

"Ma'am. This came while you were gone."

Alex eyed the forensic file Viv handed her.

"Thanks Skip."

Rifling through to the correct page, she began to read. Elizabeth Bowen was definitely all woman. She stood and took the file to Gene's office.

"It's not him."

Gene threw his feet up on the desk.

"What?"

"Elizabeth Bowen is and has always been a woman. It's not him."

"What about the note?"

"Maybe it's a copycat like you said."

"Drake, the note was hand written, same writing."

Alex frowned and sat on the desk, picking up the note and reading it.

"_She can't tell you what I know_," Alex read, "So the only connection is that both victims probably knew their killer."

Alex picked up the forensic file and read.

"Both victims were killed by a blow to the head from a large heavy object. Splinters found around the wound again."

"It's the same bloke Boll's."

Alex sighed. The facts were all there in front of her, down on paper. So why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was wrong?

* * *

_**Aggghh! so short and not even a cliffhanger. I'm a bad person. lol. Cheers for reading! LQx**_


	5. Making Connections

Chapter 5

Alex sat on the floor of her flat, surrounded by case files.

"Make a connection Alex…"

She'd been going over and over the forensic and crime scene reports for hours. They'd pulled everything they could find on the victims and it just wasn't adding up. Alex could feel the beginnings of a headache, but her gut feeling told her not to stop. A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

She got to her feet and opened the door wide. Gene strolled in without invitation.

"What yer doin' up 'ere Bolls?"

Gene looked down at the files scattered about the floor and frowned, turning back to her.

"Yer comin' downstairs."

It was an order and Alex knew it.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care what yer want. Yer comin'."

"Gene I want to get this done!"

"Yer've been readin' them files all day, if there was somethin' there fer yer t' spot yer'd 'ave found it by now. Yer comin' wi' me!"

Alex sighed. She knew there was no sense arguing with him.

***

Gene poured her a glass of red and seated himself in the corner. Alex remained at the bar, lost in thought for a moment when Luigi bustled over.

"What's the matter Signorina? You not look so well."

Alex forced a smile at the barman.

"I'm finding it hard to connect. I just go round and round in circles and never find the answer."

Luigi glanced over at Gene.

"Talk to Signor Hunt. How will you connect if you won't talk?"

Alex frowned at Luigi's retreating back, thinking he'd got the wrong end of the stick. Still, maybe talking would help. Picking up her glass she made her way to Gene and sat down.

"What's the connection?"

Gene huffed.

"Oh will yer give it a rest? When 'e wants us to know 'is secret all, will be revealed."

Alex thought for a moment and smiled.

"That's it! Maybe they both knew something about him… incriminating evidence of some sort, and he killed them to keep them quiet!"

Gene looked at Alex as if she had finally lost it.

"Where 'ave yer been the last few days Drake? Talk about statin' the obvious. Why d'yer always 'ave t' complicate the issue?"

Alex smiled again, unmoved by his words.

"Because, Hunt, everyone else is willing to sweep it all under the carpet. Sometimes the fight's the thing."

Alex drained her glass and held it up for him to refill. Gene thought she was a cheeky tart, but filled her glass without comment all the same. Alex lowered her lids and gave him a smirk. Gene wondered if Alex knew what that look did to him.

She did.

***

Gene was woken at 5.30am. Groaning, he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to stop the shrill ringing in his ears.

"'unt?"

"Sorry to wake you Guv."

"What's 'appened skip?"

"It's the note killer Guv, he's done it again."

Gene sighed and memorised the details as he placed down the receiver. He wasn't looking forward to waking Drake, she'd put away as much as he had last night. He closed his eyes for a moment and picked up the receiver.

"Yeah?"

"Get yer big bum outta bed Drake, we've got work t' do."


	6. Vendetta

**Disclaimer: As always, it doesn't belong to me! Property of the BBC and Kudos Company**

_**Emzi.z is the bomb :D lol Cheer to all for reading and all of those who review. Hopefully things start to get a bit more interesting from here on in. Hope you like it!

* * *

  
**_

Alex frowned at the note. It read:

_I know you're secret. Try to keep up Alex._

Alex tried to control her breathing. He knew her secret? Gene wandered over and surveyed her with a frown.

"Well?"

Alex handed him the note, preferring to stay kneeling with the body just now.

Gene cleared his throat.

"Any I.D on the victim?"

Alex shot him an angry look, didn't he care at all?

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah."

"And what?"

"I.D?"

Gene saw her incredulous look and sighed.

"I am tryin' t' establish whether or not the victim's name was Alex."

Alex's frown disappeared for a moment.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, we'll excuse yer this once. I.D?"

Alex leant forward to reach for the victim's handbag. She rifled through, finding her purse containing 40 pounds in used notes and several assorted cards.

"Jane Rills."

Gene lifted her to her feet.

"Right. Chris? Ray? Yer t' ang about while forensics do their stuff, see what yer can find out."

Ray nodded. "Guv."

"C'mon Bolls."

"We can't leave!"

Gene looked at her confused. She went on in a hushed voice so the boys didn't hear.

"You're going to leave the crime scene to those two? Do you want to solve this case Gene?"

Gene looked as though he was thinking for a moment, before turning back to the boys.

"Right change of plan. Christopher, go with Drake back to the station. Meself and Ray'll take care o'things 'ere."

Chris walked back to the car with Alex.

"Is it 'im ma'am? Did 'e leave us another note like?"

Alex handed over the evidence bag and waited. Chris read it with a frown.

"'Ave yer got a secret boss?"

"Apparently not Chris."

* * *

"Ma'am?"

Alex turned back to see Viv in the corridor.

"There's a man wants to speak to someone. Harry Brown, Mary-Jane's brother."

"Where is he Viv?"

"Interview room."

"Cheers Skip."

Alex hurried down the corridor, shouting for Chris to pull Mary-Jane's file before proceeding to the interview room. She found a worried looking man waiting for her there.

"Mr Brown? I'm Detective Inspector Drake. I believe you wanted to see me connected to your…sibling's case."

Harry nodded.

"You know don't you?"

"About the sex change? Yes. We've been having trouble tracking you down."

"I've been away for the weekend. There's only me now, mum died last year."

Well that would explain why they couldn't find anyone.

"When was the last time you saw Mary?"

"Friday. We met in the park. I've got a little girl, Mary wanted to see her."

"Why meet in the park? Why didn't she go to your home?"

"The wife. She thinks it unnatural, the sex change. So I take…took little Nicole over to see her aunty. Saved on the arguments."

Harry shrugged and Alex felt for him.

"So far, you're the last person to have seen her alive. You and your daughter."

"I'm a suspect?"

"No. Mary died on Saturday."

Harry nodded.

"Well, I just thought if I could help… you know…"

"Thank for your time Mr. Brown, it's been most helpful. And don't worry, we'll catch him."

Alex sighed as she watched him leave. They'd get him in the end, she knew it. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Gene saved himself the trouble of another repeat performance. He requested that Viv brought the forensic report straight to him. When Viv did so, he looked up for Alex. She was looking straight at him with a curious look. He beckoned her with a hand.

"Forensics?"

"Yeah."

Alex came around the desk to read over his shoulder. Gene found he couldn't read it. His senses were overwhelmed by her sweet perfume and her body so close. He should really shut the blinds more often.

"Jane Rills is a man."

Gene came out of his daydream and sighed heavily.

"So?"

"Oh come on Gene, doesn't that strike you as a little odd?"

"Of course it bloody well does! But I thought you'd decided it wasn't about sex? What about Bowen?"

Alex paced and Gene grimaced, she was in full lunatic thought mode.

"Maybe it was a test… or a distraction? Our press release! If the killer was watching, he wouldn't have known what to think, as we intended. So he killed a woman to throw us off the scent."

She turned to Gene, her face alight and enthusiastic. For Gene it was a rare thing to see and he wrestled down his stupid thoughts and daydreams.

"Alright Bolls. Say you're right. He's killin' women that used to be men. Where does that leave us?"

"What?"

"Even if that is the case, we're no closer to catching the basterd than we were ten flamin' minutes ago."

"Well it's a start Gene!"

"Start? 'e's killed three people in three days Drake! By the time you catch up, he'll be havin' t' catch em on the way out of the hospital!"

Alex opened her mouth to give a scolding reply but stopped. Gene gave an exasperated sigh.

"What now?"

"We need to talk to the team."

* * *

_**Cheers for reading! More up soon :D LQ x**_


	7. The Start

**Disclaimer: I own a'nothing!**

**_Okay, on to the next one then! Thanks to Emzi.x my much loved beta and to all read and reviewers both here and those who leave comments on TRA, means a lot guys. ;)

* * *

_  
**

C.I.D had gathered around Alex, who was busily fussing with the white board, putting up pictures, dates and times, possible connections between the victims and all sorts of other vital information the rest of the team considered useless. Alex turned to face them.

"Okay, Mary-Jane died early on Saturday. The last person to have seen her alive was her brother Harry on Friday evening."

Ray barked from the front row. "'Ow'd yer know that?"

"While you and the Guv were at the crime scene yesterday, he called in at the station."

Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Where's 'e been 'idin' then? No one at 'ome all weekend."

"He's been away with his family; he came in as soon as he could. Now, he did mention that his wife hadn't liked the idea of a transsexual in the house, she thought it unnatural. In consequence, Harry had to sneak around so that Mary could see her niece."

Gene kept up with her, leaning back against the wall.

"Sounds like a motive that."

Chris looked confused.

"Ow'd yer mean guv?"

"Well if mummy found out, she wouldn't 'ave been too 'appy would she?"

Alex nodded.

"However, there are the other victims to take into account. Next we have Elizabeth Bowen, killed in the same way and delivered with the note. Elizabeth Bowen never had transgender surgery. We can find no links between her and the other two victims. Due to that, I believe our press release scared the killer and he killed Elizabeth to throw us off the scent."

Alex drew an asterix next to Elizabeth's name, before pointing at the third victim's photograph.

"This morning, Jane Rills was found dead along the river. Early thirties, she lived alone and away from her family in Wales. Last year Jane went through the final stage of gender surgery. Three victims, all early thirties, two of which had undergone surgery to change their sex. I'd say this man knows very well who he's targeting. He'll have a mental control complex; he likes to be in charge. He leaves us notes to tease us."

Ray narrowed his eyes.

"What about the last note?"

Alex took it from the board.

"The press conference scared him, he wants his control back. I read the statement and in his head I'm the one standing in his way. He's threatened me to try and put us back on level pegging."

Ray grinned at Chris.

"So what's yer secret ma'am, somethin' yer not tellin' us?"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a joke. This man is sick, and we need to catch him before he kills again."

Gene folded his arms.

"'ow?"

Alex smiled.

"I'm glad you ask. This man may have known one of the victims, but it's unlikely that he would know all three. I believe the second victim was a complete stranger to him. This man knew Brown and Rills were once men, but I doubt he'd have learnt that straight from the victim's mouths."

"So 'ow did 'e know?" asked Chris, a confused look on his face, "I mean, neither of 'em looked obvious did they?"

Alex smiled, glad that Chris was asking questions and eager to learn.

"He has to be privy to some information which leads me to believe he must work in some sort of medical capacity. There are few people who can get their hands on those sorts of confidential files, but working in a hospital would make it far easier."

Gene pouted from the back wall.

"Well done Bolls. Right boys, yer heard the lady! Let's get this basterd!"

C.I.D grunted in approval and Gene lifted his eyes to meet Alex's. She smiled over the heads of C.I.D before bending her head to work. Maybe she wasn't such a fruitcake after all.

* * *

Gene watched Alex from his office. She'd been at it for hours, trawling through file after file and getting nowhere. He glanced at his watch - 6.30. He drained his glass and got to his feet, shrugging on his coat and going to the doorway. All around Alex people were pretending to work. Gene knew it was really only the women doing anything productive at this stage and he didn't think there would be much point fighting it.

"Lunch time gentleman."

Only Alex didn't stop working, so Gene wandered over to her desk and rested his fists there, casting a shadow over her. She still didn't look up.

"I'm busy Gene."

"Yer not getting anywhere with it tonight Bolls. Wait til the mornin', we'll know more then."

Alex sighed and stretched, Gene tried to keep his face neutral when her top tightened around her firm breasts and stomach. God, how he wanted to..._Stop it_.

"I guess you're right."

Alex stood and picked up her jacket, throwing it on and bringing Gene back to earth for a moment. Seeing her on her feet, he marched out of the office where Chris and Ray were waiting. Alex trotted to catch up, falling into step at his side.

Gene couldn't help thinking that that was exactly where she should be.

* * *

_**Short i know! But quick updates to make up for it :p LQx**_


	8. Desperation

**Disclaimer: All Characters are property of the BBC and Kudos Production, they don't belong to me.**

**_Hiya all. I'm seriously thankful for all of your support on this one, and i've had more than enough of it :D So thanks once again. Cheers to Emzi.x for her brilliant beta!

* * *

_  
**

Gene slumped at the bar, looking out at his men. Alex couldn't stop herself from watching him. She noticed when the corner of his mouth raised fractionally, a ghost of a smile…blink and you'd have missed it.

He looked tired. No more tired than usual, but being able to survey him at close quarters, Alex could see the lines around his eyes and mouth caused by the stress and strain he'd pretended hadn't effected him over the years.

There was a slight shadow around his chin where the stubble had started to grow back since this morning. She couldn't stop herself from thinking Gene looked good enough to eat right now.

What was wrong with her? Here she was having her life threatened by some mental case and she was thinking about Gene Hunt as a man. She'd never considered that Gene could be rougher. But as her eyes studied the hair that had fallen across his eyes, she had to acknowledge that she liked it, rough Gene; sexy as hell.

Gene caught her gaze before she realised.

"Keep yer eyes t' yerself Drake, yer can't afford me."

Alex's jaw dropped in horror. Dear god, she'd been caught. She snapped her mouth closed and frowned at him.

"In your dreams Hunt."

"Been watchin' them too 'ave yer?"

"God, you're insufferable."

Alex got to her feet and stomped outside, intent on going up to the flat. Gene caught her and pulled her up the trattoria steps. She pulled her arm free of his grasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Havin' a cig."

He took the packet from his pocket, placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it to better emphasise his point.

"And what part of that involves pulling me up here?"

"Christ, I'm sick of this. Why do yer always 'ave t' fight me?"

"Me? You-" she bit back the words.

'You started it' sounded far too childish to Alex's ears.

"You deliberately provoke me! Making comments and trying to embarrass me!"

"Jesus, yer need t' learn t' take a joke Drake."

Gene narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, stopping inches away.

"I think yer embarrassed fer a reason. I think yer annoyed because I'm right more often than yer'd care t' admit."

"Don't be preposterous!"

Alex made to shove him away but Gene caught her hand and kept it closed in his.

"Now, now Bolly, no need for a tantrum."

Gene's eyes flicked down to her lips, Alex could see herself reflected in the icy blue depths. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to watch those eyes flutter shut as she pressed her lips against his. She leaned forward a fraction, barely aware of what she was doing. Gene saw her move and loosened his grip on her hand. She could feel his breath on her lips and wondered how he would kiss her if given half the chance…_Stop it Alex!_

She pulled her hand away from his and looked daggers at him. Thinking of nothing to say, she turned on her heel and stalked back inside and up to her flat.

Gene took a long drag from his cigarette and flicked it away. He'd always thought Alex was out of his league, but he couldn't help wanting her desperately. He was starting to think she was wavering in regard to him too. No matter what she said. Maybe he had a chance after all?

* * *

When Alex heard a knock at the door not five minutes later, she was determined not to answer it.

"Will you just leave me alone!" she yelled.

Her answer was another tirade of shelf wobbling knocks. She jumped to her feet with an angry sigh and nearly yanked the door off its hinges. There stood Gene, fist still raised and ready to knock. He dropped his hand to his side.

"What do you want?"

Gene shook his head and shuffled past her, closing the door.

"I'm not 'aving a shoutin' match fer everyone t' hear."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Look Bolls, yer might like arguin' and throwin' tantrums but it's not productive."

"Don't patronise me, you pig headed ignoramus."

Gene shook his head again and shrugged.

"Stupid bastard, I can't win can I? We argue, yer get angry at me. I try n' put things right, yer still get angry at me! What do I 'ave t' do, Bolly?"

Alex dropped her angry gaze for a moment, looking at her feet.

"Agree to disagree?"

"About what?"

"About…you."

"Yer mean about what yer think of me? Sorry Bolls I know what I saw."

Gene saw that she was about to flare up again and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alrigh'! Long as it'll keep yer off me back. Jesus!"

Gene ran his fingers through his hair and unwittingly ruffled it, a few strands falling across his eyes. Alex's mouth opened slightly and she found herself watching him again. Gene looked up and caught the look in her eyes.

With one quick step he stood in front of her again. He lowered his head slowly, planting a kiss on her cheek. And then another a little closer to her mouth, and another, and another. Alex closed her eyes, knowing the next kiss would hit her lips. She couldn't help herself.

She wanted this. Much as she tried to fight it, she craved his touch and wanted to find uses for his barbed tongue that would be much more pleasurable for the both of them.

She desperately wanted...BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING! BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Gene moved away and cursed softly. Alex felt the disappointment in her guts. She snatched up the phone and failed to hide her tetchy tone.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am? It's Viv."

"What is it Viv?"

"Reported screams on the Warner estate ma'am."

"We're on our way."

Alex snatched up her jacket.

"We're needed."

Gene nodded, pushing away the feeling that he'd missed his chance. He dearly wanted to say 'we'll continue this later' but from the look in her eyes, he guessed she was angry with herself for letting him near her. Never did he suspect that her anger came from the same root as his. He'd make that bastard suffer for this.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

_**:D I know, i'm mean but it does help the story along lol Hope you enjoyed it all the same, thanks for reading!**_


	9. A Matter of Time

**Disclaimer: All characters propery of the BBC and Kudos Production.**

**_Ahoy hoy. Moving onwards and upwards! Hopefully this fic is a little better now than it started out to be! Thanks to the regular reviewers, it's nice to know what you're thinking. Cheers to the ladies at TRA for thier comments and a huge ta to Emzi.x for her beta work. Fingers crossed you like this chapter! It's a little longer!  


* * *

_  
**

The Quattro squealed to a halt on the Warner estate, the dark night illuminated by the flashing blue lights of the squad cars. Plod were everywhere, searching for some sign of a struggle. A voice rang out through the din.

"Over here!"

Everyone ran to the voice, stopping at the entrance of a dirty alleyway. Gene shoved through the uniformed police with Alex, Chris and Ray on his tail. A body lay on the ground, blood and dirt matted into her hair. Her skirt had been ripped and her top was covered in blood. Alex knelt beside her and checked for a pulse.

Looking back at Gene she shook her head with a sigh. She was gone. Alex looked down at the wretched body of this poor soul and noticed a piece of paper peeping out from under her jacket. Using tweezers Alex carefully lifted the note away, and placed it inside the plastic evidence bag Chris handed to her. Gene barked from behind her.

"What's it say?"

Alex lifted the note to try and read it in the street light.

"_You don't belong here Alex, it's unnatural. She died for that cause. You're time is running out_."

Ray whistled. "Christ."

Chris nodded. "'eavy stuff that boss."

Alex said nothing, continuing to stare at the words before her. She didn't belong here, she belonged in 2008 with Molly. This alien world was not for her. What did he mean her time was running out?

Gene watched her face, she was thinking again. He put a hand under her arm and pulled her to her feet, keeping a hand at her elbow to support her.

"Call Forensics, no one else comes near 'ere, got it? Ray, see if you can find some I.D."

Gene steered her away from the crowd and sat her in the passenger seat of the Quattro.

"Well 'e certainly likes you don't he? Little bastard. If 'e's a fruit basket like yer say, 'e'll get off light."

Alex continued to say nothing. Gene was a little worried.

"They're jus' words Drake. 'e probably saw yer on TV that one time, probably don't even know what station t' find yer at."

"We left contact details on the press release, so that if anyone knew anything, they knew how to find us."

Gene scratched his head for a moment.

"I'll still bet money 'e 'ent got the balls t' follow yer or anythin'. Yer a police officer."

"He's not scared of the police, Gene, that's why he leaves us notes."

Gene didn't like her tone. If she'd shouted it would have been fine, but she seemed down…distant even. Ray wandered over and handed Gene a purse.

"I.D's in there guv."

"Cheers Raymondo." Gene looked through the purse, "Kelly Graur."

Chris legged it over to them too.

"Guv? They're 'ere."

"Right. Ray? Stay 'ere."

Alex knew he was only looking out for her, making sure she wasn't left alone, but it still bugged her. It was just as well she was too tired to make a comment. Ray lit a cigarette and tried his best to be sympathetic.

"Don't worry boss, we'll catch the basterd soon enough. E's pissin' the guv off now, it won't be long."

Alex could almost laugh at Ray's faith. Yet, it was comforting to know his officers trusted Gene so much. No criminal was 'uncatchable' with Gene Hunt on the case.

What bugged Alex was the killers comment about her not belonging here, being unnatural in this world. He was right of course, but how could he know?

* * *

Alex didn't get into work until gone twelve the next day. On wandering in, she saw Chris' untidy scrawl across the whiteboard. He'd added details on the latest victim. She smiled, he was learning.

But where the hell was everyone? Shaz sat at her type writer, walkman blaring and hadn't seen Alex come in. Alex waved in front of her, bringing forth a grin from Shaz, who took the headphone away from her ears.

"Morning Ma'am!"

"Where is everyone Shaz?"

"Chris and Ray are at the hospital-"

"What's happened?"

"Oh! Nothing, they're looking out for suspicious characters. Trying to see if they can find out who the killer is, look for clues and that."

"Dear god, and he sent those two? The killer will spot them miles off!"

Shaz looked as though she didn't quite no what to say, instead she plodded on.

"Poirot and Davies have gone to fetch that guy what's been dealing drugs near the school and the Guv's gone to talk to Kelly Graur's family."

Alex nodded, feeling a little useless.

"Has the forensic report come back yet?"

"Not yet ma'am. There's a file on your desk that you asked for, the one about the surgery?"

"Thanks Shaz."

Alex sat down at her desk and pulled the file towards her. She was fully engrossed in reading the step by step procedures and medical clearances when the double doors swung open to announce Gene had returned.

"Nice of yer t' make an appearance Drake!"

"Sod off."

"While yer've been dosin' this mornin' we've been movin' this investigation along a notch."

"What have you found?"

"Not a lot. Chris and Ray are keepin' a look out fer unsavoury lookin' characters in the 'ospital 'n' I 'ad t' go 'n' break the bad news on my own cause yer weren't 'ere!"

Alex rolled her eyes and picked her best sarcastic tone, "You're a big boy now Gene."

Gene raised an eyebrow and she immediately regretted her choice of words, blushing a little. She decided it was best to change the subject.

"What have you found out about Kelly Graur?"

"She was life an' soul of the party apparently. 'er mum said she were always out wi' 'er mates, always smilin'."

"Job?"

"She worked at the Stag. Assistant bar manager apparently."

"And was she…?"

"She 'ad the change about a year 'n' 'alf ago 'er mum said. Reckoned 'er son were never 'appy until that son became 'er daughter. Forensics turned up yet?"

"No, but the wound was the same as on the others and we already know the victim was transgender."

Gene nodded.

"Might be worth checkin' out the stag."

"Now?"

"Nah, we'll take a look later when there's a few more in there. Make a nice change from Luigi's, yer like changes don't yer Bolly?"

Gene strode off into his office, leaving Alex to frown at his retreating back. She wouldn't let him win. She got to her feet and went down to the desk where she found Viv doing a crossword.

"Skip, give me the radio would you?"

Viv handed in over and Alex smiled sweetly.

"Who you trying to reach ma'am?"

"Ray and Chris."

Viv found the correct frequency and gave her a nod.

"Ray? It's D.I Drake."

"Ma'am."

"What are your plans for tonight Ray?"

"Goin' out with Amy."

"We'll make a date of it then. You, Amy, Chris, Shaz, me and the Guv. We're going to the stag."

"Yer goin' on a date with the Guv?"

Alex could hear Chris sniggering away in the background.

"No, we're going in undercover. It's the pub where Kelly Graur worked. We can pose as couples and see what we can find."

"Right yer are boss."

"Seen anything yet?"

"Couple o'nice nurses, real big-"

"Suspects Ray."

"Nah, nothin' 'ere boss."

"Right. Keep us informed."

"Will do."

Alex handed the radio back to Viv, thanked him with a smile and trotted back upstairs. She knocked on his office door and entered without being told to. Gene was on the phone and waved her into a chair.

"..I can understand that sir but if yer'd just-…no sir. Yes sir…I know."

Gene slammed the phone down and took a deep breath. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"Bloody Super! What does 'e think I am? Superman?"

"What did he say?"

"Said we're not getting to the bottom of this investigation quick enough. Tongues are wagging and thanks to our bloody press conference the public know all about it. They want answers, the Super wants answers and I can't bloody well give them any!"

Alex felt for Gene, short of being psychic there wasn't much he could do at this stage to help the case along. He was doing all he could, even sending the boys out to do a little surveillance, but it was never enough.

Gene barked at her from across the desk.

"What d'yer want anyway?"

"I've got tonight sorted. We can pose as couples and go in undercover."

"Couples? As in more than one?"

"Yeah. Me, you, Ray and Amy, Chris and Shaz."

"Why 'ave yer invited them pillocks along?"

"The more eyes and ears the better."

Viv knocked on the door and poked his head inside.

"Forensics, Guv."

"Cheers Viv."

Viv handed over the file and left, Alex scanned through the sheets while Gene waited.

"All the usual, knocked over the head…splinters…sex change…ah now this is interesting."

"What?"

"Blood found under the fingernails, not the victims."

Gene got to his feet.

"Where you going?"

"Talk to Ray and Chris, get 'em to get a list of all employees with that blood type."

"Guv, that list will be huge! It's not a rare blood type."

"Well it's better than nothin'!"

Gene stormed out of the office, leaving her to roll her eyes. Honestly, if he'd just have a little patience…

"_Your time is running out_."

* * *

_**Well there you have it! :D Hope you're enjoying this one! All reviews are helpful :D :D lol Cheers for reading! LQx**_


	10. Role Play

**Disclaimer: All Characters property of the BBC and Kudos Production, They do not belong to me.**

**_Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, at least you can trust that i will update again soon! Thanks to all reviewers for thier valued opinions and the TRA lot for thier's too! Emzi.x is 'the man'. (Probably not the best thing to have said with this fic in mind)

* * *

_  
**

Alex felt uncomfortable. Gene's arm was draped over her shoulder like some trophy piece while Chris and Ray sniggered at her behind their hands.

"I swear to god you two…laugh one more time and I'll-"

"Now, now, Mrs Gene, stay in character like." Ray smirked.

Alex smiled pleasantly.

"Fine."

Alex pushed Gene's arm away and Gene gave her a confused look.

"What yer doin'?"

"This is me, _in character_, pissed off at your immature _friends_."

Gene turned his icy glare on the boys, who stopped giggling and looked away.

Gene huffed.

"Right, time t' up the stakes."

Gene got to his feet but Alex caught his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna talk t' the landlord."

"You can't do that! You'll blow our cover!"

Gene looked to the heavens for strength.

"Well we're not findin' anythin' out sittin' 'ere are we? Got any better ideas?"

Alex smiled

"We'll improvise."

* * *

Alex stood at the bar, her low cut backless dress drawing all eyes to her. She smiled at Gene giving him a sultry look and a little wink before turning her back to order a drink.

Gene took the opportunity to let his eyes wander down her body. The silk hugged her hips and bum and Gene couldn't stop thinking about his hands replacing the material.

That was until she turned around again and caught his assessment. She frowned at him for a millisecond, communicating her distaste without giving the game away to the legions of men that sat watching her.

Alex began to walk back towards the table, stopping dead when she'd half covered the distance. She dropped the glass, causing it to shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces at her feet with a crash. Anyone who hadn't been paying attention certainly was now.

Alex brought a hand to her throat, alarm in her eyes as she struggled to breath. She started to sway a little and her eyelids drooped. Gene jumped to his feet.

"Sweet'eart?"

Alex looked as though she was trying to focus on him, but her eyes wouldn't work. She let them close and with a dramatic sigh dropped to the floor with a thud. Gene was at her side in a second, the others stood around him. Gene patted her wrist lightly.

"Love?"

He checked her pulse and his eyes widened. He shouted out, panic in his voice.

"Is there a doctor in the 'ouse?"

Gene looked around, desperately searching for someone to step forward, no one did. Thinking quickly, he gathered Alex up in to his arms. The barman came forward, alarm in his voice.

"You can't move her!"

"I'm getting' 'er t' an 'ospital."

Gene shoved his way past him and left the pub, Chris and Ray following with their girls. They were watched from a booth in the corner, his face hidden by bad lighting. Had they been watching him, they would have seen him smile.

* * *

Gene set her down in the Quattro, she didn't move until they were out of sight of the pub. Gene gave her a look.

"Well fun as that was Drake…"

"It was worth a try. You were the one who was bored of sitting in the corner, remember?"

Chris and Shaz exchanged looks from the back seat but said nothing. Neither did Gene.

As they pulled up outside Luigi's, Alex hopped out and made her way inside with a self satisfied smile. Chris and Shaz followed quickly, keen not to be left with the bad tempered Guv. Gene locked up his car and lit up a cigarette. He wondered if anyone in that pub had seen how close _he'd_ been to a coronary back there.

"Bloody woman."

He began to walk over but Chris rushed back outside to meet him.

"Guv! Viv's been tryna get 'old of us. They found a woman round the corner from that pub."

"Where's Drake?"

"Jus' gettin' changed Guv."

Chris had barely breathed the last word when Alex came running up the steps. Gene frowned at her as Chris got into the car.

Alex shrugged.

"I had to change my dress!"

She stepped around him and got into the car. Gene raised his eyebrows to himself. He acknowledged it was one hell of a dress.

Shame to ruin it.

* * *

_**All done, update up in the morro! Thanks for reading! LQx**_


	11. Clarity

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production. Sadly, they don't belong to me. Lyrics belong to Nina Simone.

* * *

  
**

Gene leant back against the Quattro, silhouetted in the moonlight. He'd taken one look at the body and stomped back over here grinding his teeth. He lit up another cigarette, watching his breath turn to condensation in the chilly night air.

Alex walked over slowly, biting her lip. She recognised his mood, knew best not to push him right now. He felt responsible. It was his duty to protect the people of this city and that was victim number 5 in under a week. All killed by the same man.

Gene turned his glare on her.

"I want 'im Drake."

Alex nodded and pulled an evidence bag from her pocket. She handed it to him.

"His calling card."

Gene read the note.

'_The Hunter and the stag. The clock ticks.' _

Gene kicked the tyre and leant on the bonnet.

"This bastard's runnin' rings around us."

"He's growing over confident."

"At the minute 'e's got every bloody reason t' be!"

Gene rubbed a hand over his face in a tired gesture. Alex frowned, he was going down into himself again, doubting himself. She needed to be strong, now more than ever.

"I'm going back to the station."

Gene nodded and looked around.

"Where's Chris?"

"I sent him back to Shaz, there's not much more he can do tonight."

Gene nodded again and got into the Quattro, opening the window when she remained on the pavement.

"Well? Yer comin' or what?"

Alex smiled as she went round and got into the car. She wasn't on her own just yet.

* * *

Alex rubbed at her eyes before checking her watch - 3.30. She stretched, uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for so long. Stifling a yawn, she looked to Gene's office. She smiled and got to her feet, stopping in the doorway.

Gene was hunched over the desk, snoring lightly. She couldn't help the wave of compassion that swept over her. He had so much pressure on him and had to deal with the weight of it alone. No friend to talk things over with, no loving wife to go home to. He had to cope with everything alone.

Alex walked over to his desk, reaching for the radio that softly played in his ear. Her hand stilled as she listened to the familiar song. Nina Simone.

"_I wish I knew how it would feel to be free._

_I wish I could break all the chains holding me,_

_I wish I could say all the things that I should say,_

_Say 'em loud, say 'em clear, for the whole round world to hear._

_I wish could share all the love that's in my heart,_

_Remove all the bars that keep us apart,_

_I wish you could know what it means to be me,_

_Then you'd see, and agree that every man should be free."_

Alex looked at Gene again. They may have been invisible, but he had chains alright. Strong enough to hold a lion, no less would do. She had to help him. She may not have been able to help herself, and get out of this godforsaken place, but the least she could do was help Gene. He'd helped her enough times.

With a resolved nod, she turned off the radio and started back towards her desk.

"Oi! I was listenin' t' that!"

Alex spun around to find Gene had pulled himself upright, eyes still closed and a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. She couldn't help but laugh before going back to him and peeling the paper away.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was restin' me eyes!"

Alex smiled knowingly.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Because yer seem quite 'appy to be sat at yer desk fer hours!"

"So? The late shift are still here. If I need anything I'm sure they'll be able to cope. Besides, I had a late start this morning remember?"

Gene got to his feet, walking round the desk and grabbing his coat. The truth was he hadn't wanted to leave her alone, wanted to be there to give her a lift home when she'd finished. She obviously had other ideas.

"Fine."

Gene stalked off without a word, leaving Alex to wonder what the hell she'd done wrong now.

* * *

When Gene wandered back in at 8, he found Alex fast asleep at her desk. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen putting the kettle to boil. He strolled back over to Alex and banged a fist on her table. She woke with a start.

"What are yer still doin' 'ere?"

"I must have fallen asleep."

"Funny, I 'adn't noticed that!"

"What time is it?"

"Time yer were back at work."

Alex frowned at him. She'd worked all night to help him. Couldn't he, just once, give her a break?

"At least I'm trying!"

"What?"

"At least I'm not laying down and taking it, rolling over to self indulgence and feeling sorry for myself! At least I'm taking some responsibility!"

"Now might be a good time fer yer t' wake up Inspector. Do yer know 'oo yer talkin' to?"

"Believe me, I wish I could wake up! Get out of this nightmare! I mean what's the point?"

Alex shoved past him to the kitchen, mumbling angrily to herself. Off on another psycho rant. Gene leant over the desk to see what she'd been doing all night. The notes were at the top of the pile.

Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her…she was under a lot of strain right now after all.

Ray bustled in, face of thunder and threw himself down at his desk.

"Oh not you an' all."

Gene stomped off to his office, leaving Ray to deal with Alex or visa versa. Alex knocked on his door ten minutes later, cold indifference written all over her face.

"What?"

"We've found her father."

"Right, then we best go pay Mr. Edwards a visit. Tell 'im 'is daughter snuffed it last night!"

As it turned out, Mr. Edwards didn't have a daughter called Rebecca. Only one son, James.

Gene tried to make light of the situation as they stepped back into C.I.D.

"Well that came as a bit of a surprise t' the old bastard, eh!"

Chris glanced up.

"Guv?"

Alex sighed.

"We just went to break the news to Rebecca Edwards' father. He hadn't seen his son in three years."

"Didn't know 'e was a she. 'is own son!"

Chris sniggered, Ray huffed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Oh for gods sake Ray, what is it?"

Ray frowned more deeply.

Chris stopped sniggering and tried to keep a straight face.

"It's Amy, ma'am. She's ignorin' 'im. Won't answer the door, answer 'is calls…"

"Shut up yer twonk." Ray spat.

Alex shook her head and went back to her desk. Shaz smiled and handed her a file.

"Background, ma'am, on Rebecca?"

"Thanks Shaz."

Alex opened the file and read the background info. She frowned as she read occupation. Jumping to her feet she went to Gene's office.

"She was a nurse."

"What?"

"Rebecca Edwards was a nurse."

"So?"

"So… So what if our killer worked in the same hospital?"

Gene raised his head.

"Yer might 'ave somethin' there, Bolly."

* * *

_**Cheers for reading people! And reviewing also :p Update asap! LQ x**_


	12. Break

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Company. They don't belong to me!**

_**Okay onwards and upwards(ish) with Chapter Twelve! Thanks to Emzi.x Lightyear for being the brilliant beta bird she is, and thanks to all who have read and supported this fic so far! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Alex sighed as she looked at the whiteboard. Even with new facts in front of her, this case was becoming tedious. She could understand why the Super was having a field day.

Gene had sent Chris and Ray to the hospital where Rebecca Edwards had worked. Alex hoped and prayed it would lead somewhere. It was still going to be a long slow process. Returning to her desk, she started to read through statements.

Viv wandered in and went to Gene's office. Alex watched as Gene jumped to his feet and marched out with Viv on his tail. He stopped at Alex's desk.

"Come on."

"What's up?"

The pair walked down the corridor.

"Dunno Bolls. Someone wants t' talk t' us. Viv stuck 'em in the interview room."

Gene opened the door for her, and they seated themselves opposite a young woman and a child.

"Hello. I'm D.I Alex Drake, this is D.C.I Hunt. Mrs…?"

"Anne Wells, this is my daughter Susie."

"What can we do fer yer love?"

"I'd have come in sooner, but I only found out this morning you see. I hope we won't get it any bother over it, I mean I couldn't help it-"

"Calm down Mrs Wells. What did you find out this morning?"

"That woman that was killed the other night, she was found a street away from me."

"Which woman Mrs Wells?"

"I dunno. The one that you found on Warner."

"Kelly Graur."

Anne nodded.

"Susie was staying at her friends for the night. They were playing outside."

Anne looked across as her your daughter, Alex did likewise. The child looked scared and uncomfortable, preferring to look at the table top rather than meet the eyes of anyone.

"She saw him."

Gene looked to the little girl.

"I love pink wafers."

The young girl brought her head up a little reluctantly, giving Gene a questioning look.

"Yer like 'em?"

She nodded.

"We'll go 'n' find some. Yer sit tight."

Gene got to his feet, pulling Alex to her feet so she followed. They headed off to the canteen.

"Making friends?"

"I hope so. If Susie saw him we've got a description to go on."

"Not necessarily, it was dark remember? He could wear a mask…"

"Drake d'yer 'ave to? This is the best lead we've got, without yer stamping all over it before we know anythin'!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic Gene."

"The reality of it is, we're gonna bribe that kid with pink wafers until she tells us what I wanna hear, got it?"

Alex rolled her eyes as Gene took a packet of wafers from the cupboard.

"Now, if yer'd care t' assist Drake, it would be most helpful."

The pair went back to the interview room. Susie eyed the packet and Gene handed her one. He turned back to Anne, earning a surprised look from Alex.

"Now then Mrs Wells, yer were sayin'?"

"She heard noises on the other side of the fence, so she peeked through a hole and saw… and saw the girl lying on the floor."

Alex frowned a little, "So she didn't get a good look at the assailant?"

Susie looked daggers at Alex.

"I am here you know."

Gene offered her another wafer, which she took.

"I thought she was hurt, so I climbed up on the bins to look over the fence. He was standing over her, I think he put something in her jacket. Then he stood up and saw me."

"Did 'e say anythin' t' yer?"

Susie shook her head.

"He started walking over to the fence, but then someone shouted something from the street and he ran away."

Alex scribbled for a moment.

"Did you see his face Susie?"

Susie nodded slowly.

Alex looked to Anne.

"We'd like to get Susie to work with an artist, see if we can get a likeness of him."

Anne nodded, 'Of course. Anything to help."

Gene went on.

"Yer can see the desk sergeant about that. Could yer leave the address of Susie's friend's 'ouse at the desk? We'll stick an officer outside, best t' be safe than sorry."

Anne nodded again, putting her bag over her shoulder and getting to her feet.

"Thank you for you're time DCI Hunt, Inspector."

Gene smiled at the girl.

"And thank you Susie."

Gene held out the packet, Susie looked a little unconvinced.

"If yer don't want 'em I'll 'ave no trouble puttin' 'em away later."

Susie took the packet with a shy smile, before going off down the corridor with her mother.

Alex smiled.

"You've got a fan there."

Gene raised his head and pouted, saying nothing. Alex smiled again and started to walk up the corridor.

"I'll never underestimate the power of biscuits again. We're closing the net on him Gene. You'll get what you want."

Gene narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. Would he really? Alex gave him a look.

"You said you wanted to get him?"

Gene nodded.

"I always get what I want Bolls, one way or another."

Gene let his eyes travel down her body and back up again before. Pout back in place, he strode off to his office. Alex tried to stop herself from giggling.

* * *

Alex perched herself on Ray's desk, having watched him slam the phone down for the 100th time since his return.

"Still can't get hold of her?"

Ray shook his head, glaring at the phone.

"Why's she ignoring you? Lovers tiff?"

Ray resisted the urge to tell her to sod off. She was as bad as the rest of them. He was saved by Gene coming over from his office.

"What's this? Tryna sink yer claws int' Raymondo while 'e's vulnerable?"

"Haven't you got anything better to do Gene?"

Gene ignored her comment, holding out a piece of paper to Ray.

"Ray, fill yer car with sarnies and go 'ere. Keep an eye on the place."

Ray took the paper and slouched off.

Alex turned to Gene.

"You're sending Ray to do surveillance?"

"Well e's no bloody use mopin' around 'ere is 'e?"

Alex made an exasperated sound.

"And you think he'll be more use guarding someone's house? He's in a world of his own!"

Gene huffed, "Oh fer gods sake. Chris! Go wi' Ray, quickly! Come on, chop bloody chop!"

Chris scampered off out of C.I.D in pursuit of Ray.

Gene turned to Alex.

"'appy now?"

Alex glanced at her watch. 5.30.

"I've got work to do."

* * *

An hour later Alex, went down to watch the artist at work with Susie, taking more pink wafers at Gene's request. Soft twat.

Alex then took the finished drawing, okayed by Susie, back upstairs to show Gene. She could hear him clattering about in the kitchen.

"Here's our man."

Gene turned from the cupboard and took the drawing.

"Miserable little bastard. 'e won't look like that when I've finished with 'im."

Alex opened her mouth to scold him but Viv burst in and interrupted.

"Guv! We-…"

He trailed off, seeing the look in Gene's eyes.

"Let me guess, Viv. The deadly note killer strikes again."

"Guv."

"Oh bloody fantastic."

He marched out of the kitchen. Alex followed, giving Viv an apologetic look before tearing off after Gene.

* * *

The body lay face down in the mud, one arm thrown up above her head. Alex knelt beside her.

Gene grunted.

"Where's the note?"

Alex couldn't see one. Holding her breath, she placed a hand on the victims arm and flinched slightly.

"She's been dead a while."

Taking another deep breath, Alex rolled her onto her back and gasped, falling back into the dirt. Gene dropped to his knees beside her, shock written all over his face.

"…Amy."

* * *

_**Don't hate me! Thank you for reading! LQ xxxxxx**_


	13. Discomfort

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production, they don't belong to me!**

**_Sorry for the angst people! Ah, you love it really :p Thanks to all reviewers and thier wonderful comments, they're extremely helpful and very much apreciated! And thanks to Emzi.x the beta legend.

* * *

_**

Alex sat at her desk, hugging herself, glad that Gene was stood by her side. He didn't have to say anything, but just knowing he was close by and looking out for her made her feel a little better.

Shaz bustled over and handed Alex a strong cup of coffee.

"Drink this ma'am, you'll feel better."

"Thanks Shaz."

Shaz returned to her desk, keen to be out of Gene's way. He had a face like thunder.

Alex sighed.

"We're going to have to tell Ray."

"I've radioed Chris, told 'im t' stay put 'n' send Ray back."

Alex nodded. She'd hate to be in Gene's shoes right now. Life had been hard enough on him of late. Now he had to tell one of his officers his girlfriend had been brutally murdered.

"That bastard. 'e must of seen Amy at The Stag."

Alex picked up the note again. She'd read and re-read it already.

'_You've been stupid, officer. You're next Alex.'_

Maybe he was right, had she been stupid?

"It's all my fault."

"'ow?"

"I've I'd just have stopped fighting you…Amy wouldn't have been anywhere near The Stag that night."

Gene looked as though he was thinking for a moment. No silver tongued answer this time. Ray pushed through the doors and all eyes fell to him. He looked around a little confused, fear seeping in.

"Yer wanted t' see me Guv?"

Gene motioned for Ray to follow him into his office. Ray felt a deep dark sense of foreboding. What was he supposed to have done this time?

Alex watched Ray take a seat as commanded, watched the discomfort on Gene's face as he struggled to find the right words. She watched the shock register on Ray's face. As his officer broke down, Gene comforted him, lifting his head and meeting Alex's eyes. Alex felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Poor Gene. Poor Ray. Poor Amy.

* * *

Alex was alone in the office, awaiting Gene's return. He'd gone to make sure Ray got home safely. She let her eyes focus once more on the facts in front of her; the artist impression now stuck to the corner of the board, his eyes glaring down into hers. _You're next Alex_.

Well at least that gave them some time. If Alex was the next on his target list, at least he wouldn't kill another innocent person. She'd be constantly surrounded by armed police officers and whether he could watch or not what, the hell was he going to do with a cricket bat in those circumstances?

They had an eyewitness to one of the murders, had his blood on record and the handwriting on every note. Thanks to forensic evidence, they had a water tight case. But no suspect I.D. Thank god the net was closing. The hospital would have completed the employees list first thing.

In fact…

Alex pulled the mugshot down from the board as Gene walked in. Alex whipped around and walked towards him.

"We can get him."

"We _will_ get him Drake. Look-"

Alex held up the mugshot, Gene took it without a glance.

"If we-"

"Listen to me, Alex."

Alex fell silent at the use of her name. Gene sighed and Alex knew she'd seen that expression recently. When he'd told Ray about Amy. He looked uncomfortable.

"I- I've gotta do what's best…"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm standing you down from the case."

"What?"

"He's getting' too close Drake. I won't let him-"

"So what, you're going to give in? Let him win? We've nearly got him Gene!"

"And what if 'e gets you first?!"

"He won't!"

"He got close enough t' kill Amy!"

Gene shook his head and let out a tired sigh.

"I can't let 'im get you too. I wouldn't be able- It's not up fer debate."

Gene dropped his gaze to the floor. Alex's angry gaze didn't retreat. How could he do this to her?

"Fine!" she spat and marched to her desk yanking her jacket off the chair.

"Where yer goin'?"

"Home! I'm obviously not needed here, am I?"

Gene closed his eyes as the door slammed behind her. How wrong could she be?

* * *

Alex didn't feel the cold, adrenaline saw to that. She stalked back towards Luigi's, cursing the day she met Gene Hunt. She was almost home when she saw a man in front of her trying his hardest to gain entry to a car that clearly wasn't his. Well she might be off the case, but she was still the police.

"Hey!"

The man jumped and looked up. Alex started towards him and he ran. Alex followed as he ran through gardens and pushed through bushes. She lost sight of him momentarily when he ran back on to the streets, then she saw him duck into an alley.

"Stop!"

Alex tore after him into the alley. Too late did she realise that she couldn't see a thing. She heard something behind her and whipped around, just in time to see the bloody cricket bat hurling towards her.

* * *

_***Cringe* Please don't throw things at me! :D Cheers for reading! LQ x **_


	14. Focus

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Production - I own nothing!**

**_I'll apologise in advance for the length of this chapter, as it's not the longest update in the world! Cheers Emzi.x - wonderful work as usual! And a big thanks to all who have stuck with this one so far, and all those who have left reviews! :D

* * *

_  
**

Gene pulled the Quattro to a stop alongside Chris' car. Chris opened the window.

"Alright Guv? Poirot." He inclined his head to both.

"Time yer were gettin' off Christopher, c'mon, swap."

Chris and Poirot swapped places, leaving Chris feeling slightly smug. He was sitting the front of the Quattro after all.

"Keep an eye out, radio if yer need t'"

"Guv."

Poirot raised his window while Gene put the Quattro into gear and headed for Luigi's.

"'ow's Ray, Guv?"

"'e's been better. I sent 'I'm 'ome."

Chris, slow as he was, read Gene's tone and fell silent. Something was bothering him. When they reached Luigi's, Chris was glad. He could go and sit with Shaz and be out of the Guv's way.

Chris sat down with a smile, jumping a little when he noticed Gene had followed.

"Shaz, 'ave yer seen Drake?"

"No Guv."

Gene nodded and wandered over to the bar leaving Chris and Shaz to share a confused look.

* * *

Alex came to, her head felt muggy and she groaned through her gag. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to focus on the room, all dark shapes, barely visible. Alex was worried, had she gone blind?

After a few moments she realised she hadn't - there was little light in the room. Only a chink of light from an open door at the top of some stairs, she realised. She must be in a basement.

She tried to move and found she was bound upright, barely able to move an inch. She heard movement from the corner and tried to move in order to see it. A soft laugh chilled her to the bone.

"It's useless trying to move Alex."

He strode over, standing before her. Alex's eyes focused on him, his cold dark eyes boring into her. He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Why didn't you die? Why did you turn around? Things could have been much easier for you Alex. You would have been away from this place, you don't belong here."

Alex listened hard, rational police training fighting with the part of her that desperately wanted to go back to Molly.

"Right place, wrong time. I could have helped you. You make yourself comfortable."

Alex tried to struggle as he walked away from her, slowly up the stairs and through the door. He shut the door behind him, closing off the only light Alex could see.

_I want to go home.

* * *

  
_

Gene sat slumped at the bar. He wasn't drunk, just tired, but here of all places he could get way with slumping without the boys getting suspicious.

Luigi bustled over to him.

"You not look so well signor."

"I'm fine."

"Where is the beautiful lady this evening?"

"Probably upstairs drinkin' 'erself stupid if I'm any judge."

Luigi frowned for a moment.

"I did not see her return."

Gene raised his head as an unfamiliar gnawing feeling started in his gut. He stood.

"I'll get 'er down 'ere."

Gene strode off and up the stairs to Alex's flat, hammering on the door.

"Drake! Open this door."

He hammered again.

"I mean it Inspector, open this door!"

He pressed his ear to the door, listening for her cursing him as she made her way over. Nothing. He looked at the door, breathing hard for a moment.

Gene took a few steps back then his foot connected with the wood, sending the splintering door flying back and hitting the wall with considerable force. He stepped over the threshold and looked around. All the lights were off and the flat was cold. Common sense told him she wasn't here.

He strode into the bedroom, hoping to see Alex sleeping in the bed, but once again he was disappointed. Gene strolled back into the lounge, fear and anger coursing through his veins.

"Alex…I'll kill 'im!"

Gene took the stairs back to the trattoria two at a time, heading for his coat and swinging it on his shoulders.

"Chris!"

Chris bustled over, Shaz still attached to his arm. Gene eyed her momentarily.

"Yer'd better come an' all Granger. We've got work t' do."

* * *

**_Gene Genie's on the case! Hopefully, that makes this ending a little happier than the last two chapters! Cheers again! LQ x_**


	15. The Lead

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Company, not me!**

**_This chapter is still a little on the dark side, you have been warned! Thank you to all read 'n' reviwers, and of course the lovely emzi.x for Beta!

* * *

_  
**

Alex was beginning to calm down a little. Oh, she was still in danger, she knew that, but she'd had time to reflect and the psychologist in her was getting to work on her captor.

She thought about his body language and the hidden thoughts behind his words. When he'd run his thumb over her cheek, his hand had trembled. The rest of the time he'd kept them hidden behind his back.

That alone gave Alex a vital message. He'd realised he was showing his fear, his weakness and quickly hidden that weakness from sight. He didn't want Alex to see his fear. She was still the one standing between him and his control, even while she was tied up in his basement.

He'd mentioned that she hadn't died when he first hit her, she turned and he'd hit her in the wrong place, leaving her unconscious but still alive. He didn't seem comfortable with that, telling Alex it would have been easier for _her_ if she would have died, when really it was _himself_ he was worrying about.

Her working brain avoided his other words, having found out enough from a few words. Maybe she wasn't in so much trouble after all? He was worried that he hadn't killed her outright, he'd screwed it up when she'd turned to face him.

Alex suspected that he might not be able to look her in the eye and kill her, he couldn't stand over her and watch the light leave her face. He might be sick, but he didn't have it in him.

Of course that didn't mean she was totally out of the woods yet, he could choose another method of murder…poisoning perhaps? He wouldn't have to look her in the eye then.

The sound of the door opening above her brought her out of her thoughts, and she watched as he descended the stairs with his blooded cricket bat. Alex held her breath slightly and he stopped some way away from her, a dark look in his eyes.

When her eyes found his, he dropped his gaze for a moment before edging a little closer.

"I'm going to help you Alex. I'm going to get you out of here. You want to go home, don't you?"

Alex thought he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, that if she told him it was what she wanted, he could close the deal safely. He was letting his control slip. Alex shook her head as best she could. He frowned.

"You don't want to go home?"

Alex shook her head again and he screamed out, kicking out at a box and sending it flying.

"I'm trying to help you! Why can't you see that?" he screamed, smashing the bat into a stack of boxes, tipping the tower and spreading the contents about all over the place. He smashed at boxes and shelves, roaring as he went.

Alex tried to calm her heartbeat and found she couldn't. He was going off on one, getting angry and seizing the control back. If he carried on like this, maybe he wouldn't have any trouble looking her in the eye after all.

* * *

"Shaz, check 'er desk. Chris, find the statements."

Gene wondered what the hell to do. They'd been trying to find this bastard for months to no end, how the hell could he be expected to find him now?

He strolled over to the whiteboard and looked at Alex's notes, but they refused to sink in. He couldn't stop thinking about Alex. What if they were already too late? Gene's eyes flicked up to the artist's drawing. He punched it, sending the board flying, while Chris and Shaz jumped from behind him.

Gene sighed and stood over the board, now flat on it's back at the floor. The drawing caught his eye again and he bent down to peel it off the board, thinking.

"Bloody idiot! Come on!"

Gene swept out of the doors, Shaz and Chris on his tail.

"What is it Guv?"

Gene handed Shaz the photo as they descended the steps and got into the Quattro.

"Drake 'ad an idea. She tried t' talk t' me about it but I sent 'er 'ome. I reckon, she 'ad the same brainwave I just did."

"Guv?" Chris as ever was finding it hard to keep up.

"If we show this around at the hospital, we might find out where the little scrote lives!"

Chris thought hard for a moment, before smiling and settling back in his seat.

"Might jus' work, that, Guv."

Gene hoped so, and he hoped it worked quickly, because he couldn't shake the feeling that time was running out.

* * *

_**Update up soon! Hope you liked it! LQx**_


	16. The End

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Company! I own a'nothing!**

_**Hiya guys, needless to say this one is drawing to a close! And boy, am I relieved lol A massive thanks to everyone who's stuck by this one - continued reading despite my warnings of rubbish. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed and left coments on TRA, it's been extremely helpful to know what you think! Lastly, a hug of thanks to Emzi.x for her wonderful, speedy beta work :D Okay, i'm done, hope you like it!

* * *

**_

Alex flinched and tried to hold back the tears as he sent boxes flying her way, old inexpensive figurines and ornaments smashing at her feet. He continued to roar away, fury taking over conscious thought. Alex prayed that someone would hear him soon.

He took another step towards her, his breathing ragged as he pointed the bat at her accusingly.

"You asked for this, all of it! You challenged me! You stood up and did it on TV! Why don't you want to go home?!"

Alex kept her eyes level with his, trying to control her breathing. To him, she was the picture of serenity. Quiet and calm, almost unmoved by his words. He screamed out again, attacking the bookcase next to her.

Alex tried to scream out as the wood cracked loudly, sending heavy books cascading to the floor and landing heavily on Alex's foot.

His eyes narrowed on her and he took a step back, screaming out as he lifted the bat once more, aiming for Alex's head.

* * *

Darren Forsyth. Gene wanted nothing more than to rip the drawing in two. But he held off, contenting himself with the thought of what he would do to the man himself.

The shift nurse had identified him immediately from the picture and matched his name to the half completed blood list the hospital had been working on. Chris and Shaz now searched Forsyth's office.

The soft shuffle of comfortable work shoes made Gene raise his head: the desk nurse was back. She held out a piece of paper for him.

"Here you are DCI Hunt. I still can't believe it could be Darren, he's such a nice-"

Thankfully Chris came tearing down the corridor and interrupted the nurse with a shout.

"Guv! Look what Shaz found locked in his desk!"

Gene took the list from Chris, his eyes scanning the names. All the victims' names and Alex's name at the bottom. Gene handed Chris the address.

"Radio the station, get 'em to send back up 'ere. You wait 'ere in case 'e shows up."

"What yer gonna do Guv?"

"I'm gonna fetch our D.I. She's needed at work."

Gene turned, his great coat flapping round like a cape as he swept out of the hospital and down the steps. The Quattro roared to life and he tore off down the street. Foot almost glued to the floor.

If ever there was a time when Alex would think his driving was useful, that time was now.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes when she heard the door close. The bloody cricket bat lay broken, clean in two, at her feet. Her ears were ringing and the vibrations from the large pipe above her head were still ringing out.

He'd lifted the bat, she'd seen him bring it down and had waited for the pain. Pain had come, only not as she had expected. The loud clang of wood on metal had rung out in her ears, barely able to hear the crack of wood.

He'd yelled out in pain and frustration. Only now, staring at the broken bat, did Alex realise why. Those vibrations that had hurt her ears had travelled down the splitting, splintering bat and into the hands that had gripped the handle so tightly.

Alex let out a long breath, feeling her face relax and tighten again in an instant. A warm tear ran down her cheek and rolled off her chin to join the debris at her feet.

She felt a little release as she began to cry, the dry racking sobs muffled by her gag. She let her body flop, her bonds holding her in place. Reflex had her trying to move her hands to cover her face, her knees wanting to bend so she could curl into a ball and cry until there were no tears left.

She closed her eyes again and tried to reign in the tears. She couldn't let him see her cry. Couldn't let him see her crack of weakness opening into a great chasm before him.

When she heard the door open again she desperately wanted to keep her eyes tight shut. She heard his quickstep as he rushed down the stairs and made herself open her eyes when she heard him stand directly in front of her.

He eyed her wet face and smirked. His voice was full of venom and hatred when he spoke to her.

"Crying won't help you Alex. Crying is for little girls. Do you think any of the others cried?"

He laughed, pulling a gun from the back of his waistband.

"Of course they didn't. They had balls…once upon a time anyway."

He laughed again. Alex suppressed a shiver. There was something about his hushed voice and cold laugh that told her he was on edge. Knowing that didn't console her. It did quite the opposite.

"But don't worry. I can see to it that you never cry again."

Alex felt her eyes widen as he cocked the gun, the click echoing about the small dark room. He smiled and pressed the cold metal to her cheek for a moment and Alex closed her eyes.

"There, there. It'll all be over in a moment. You keep your eyes closed Alex, it's better that way."

Alex couldn't stop the lump in her throat, the sob that emerged from inside her or the tears that escaped and went to rest on the gun at her cheek.

"Goodbye Alex."

There was a slight flash and a loud bang as the shot rang out over and over, echoing once more about the room.

* * *

**THE END. **

_**Kidding! Jeez! :D Final chapter up as soon as possible. ;-) LQ x**_


	17. Threatening Behaviour

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and Kudos Company, and i'm jealous naturally!**

_**Okay this one really is the last chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

**_

Alex watched her life flash before her eyes; the car bomb that killed her parents, a red balloon floating up into the sky, and Molly. Her darling Molly, jumping up to catch her kiss.

She felt like she was floating. Her legs wouldn't move. They were heavy and restricted but still she remained upright, a white light in her eyes. She felt blinded.

Was this what it was like? Dying…slowly slipping away? Floating up towards the white light? Would there be a great bearded figure waiting for her at the pearly gates? Alex could see it now. He'd hold out his hand to her and smile softly. She had to see it.

Alex opened her eyes, her pupils shrinking in response to the bright light. She gasped when the light retreated, leaving her in the dark. A few seconds later her eyes adjusted and she found she was still in the basement.

Gene stood on the stairs, his gun pointing at Alex, smoke rising lazily from the barrel, torch in his other hand. The intensity in his narrowed eyes made Alex hold her breath.

She followed his gaze and all at once she knew she wasn't dying. The light in her eyes had been Gene's torch beam, which had moved momentarily when he'd fired his gun.

As for her legs… her kidnapper lay heavily across her feet, a scarlet pool flowing from his head. Alex raised her head quickly to focus back on Gene.

The quick movement brought his intense cold stare onto her, as if he had forgotten she was there for a minute. Gene holstered his gun and rushed down the stairs, the noise of back up crashing through the house upstairs.

Kicking Forsyth onto his front and away from Alex, Gene bent down to check his pulse before starting on the bonds at Alex's feet. He could feel her shaking under his fingers.

Alex watched as he straightened up and began to undo the ropes and ties across her collarbone, his face full of concentration as he worked. Alex wished she could stop crying. A small sob escaped her and he snapped his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yer alright Bolls, yer fine now. I'm 'ere."

He freed the last of her bonds and she gripped his shoulders for support while he took her gag off. He threw it behind him before pulling her towards him, planting a kiss on her cheek before folding her into his arms.

The last of her strength and resolve melted away and her knees went from under her as she broke. Gene bent them both to the floor, resting his back against the wall and rocking the sobbing Alex back and forth in his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright Alex. 'e's gone…e's gone."

* * *

Gene frowned as he handed Alex a coffee.

"I swear t' god Drake, yer _ever_ scare us like that again, 'n' I'll kill yer meself."

Alex smiled and took a sip from her cup. The hot, bracing liquid was extremely welcome right now, more so because Gene had made it. The Gene who had held her while she cried earlier was supposed to be gone, but she could still see him peeking through the Manc Lion mask.

He was a little more subtle now, but when you knew what he was like everyday, it was obvious. He was running around after her, making her coffee and teasing her gently.

She knew his reflex reaction would have been to shout at her and tell her how stupid she had been, but he'd held back. He knew she was feeling delicate and seeing as they were alone in his office, he saw no harm in being nice for a change.

Gene threw his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. It had been a very long day. They would have to start anew soon, the boys would be rolling in around eight and Gene didn't see the point in going home for an hour.

Gene frowned a little when he saw that Alex was smiling into her cup.

"Say somethin' funny did it?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are yer smilin' at?"

"I was just thinking."

"Care t' enlighten me?"

Her eyes found his and narrowed slightly

She smiled and shook her head.

"No. Any chance of a lift home?"

"Well we can't 'ave yer wanderin' off again can we?"

* * *

"Do you want to come in for a coffee? You didn't get to drink most of the last one."

Gene wondered if she was offering him a drink or something else. Only one way to find out. He gave a stiff nod and the pair climbed out of the car and up the steps to Alex's flat.

He'd insisted on standing in the kitchen with her while she made the coffees. She'd refused to go to hospital, but Gene wasn't convinced she was 100%.

He took the cups from her hands and carried them through to the front room for her. Alex rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to smile again.

"I'm not made out of china Gene!"

"Yer s'posed to be takin' it easy Drake."

"Well I'd hardly describe making a cup of tea as hard work."

She flopped down on the sofa and he handed her the cup before carefully sitting down next to her.

"How did you find me?"

Gene dropped his eyes to his feet.

"Took the drawing t' the hospital."

"That's what I-"

"I know. If I'd 'ave listened…just fer a few more seconds-"

"It doesn't matter. It's all over now."

While his gaze was still on his feet, Alex rested a hand on his forearm. He raised his head and looked at her hand for a moment before looking up into her eyes.

"You were there Gene. A second later and you might have been too late. But you weren't, you came right on time. You saved my life."

She applied a little pressure to his arm and he glanced down again.

"If I'd 'ave listened in the first place yer wouldn't 'ave 'ad t' go through all that."

Alex smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad. I got a kiss didn't I?"

Gene's eyes snapped up to hers, her teasing note not lost on him.

"I- I was just tryin' t' take…let yer know yer weren't- I mean…"

"I got a cuddle too."

"Yer were cryin'- what the 'ell else was I sposed t' do?"

"I think I'll have to get kidnapped more often. Just for the rescue of course."

Gene opened his mouth to reply then stopped, her words finally sinking in. He raised his chin and pouted slightly.

"Course. Yer only a woman after all Bolly."

Alex laughed softly, daring to lean forward a little.

"I think I'm in danger Gene."

Gene knew the amusement was visible in his eyes without him smiling. He let his eyes travel to her lips, watching as her tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip.

"In danger of what?"

She bit her lip and moved closer still.

"Of giving you what you want."

Gene dipped his head, stopping agonising inches away,

"All heroes need rewardin' yer know."

"I think I'm going to be _your_ hero in that respect."

Alex let her nose touch his, smiling as her gaze flicked to his lips. Gene moved to nudge her nose up, tilting her head a little.

"I'm definitely gonna need rescuin'"

Gene pushed his lips against hers in urgency, god knows he'd held back long enough. One hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer and urging her to respond.

Respond she did, her hands going inside his suit jacket, trying to force it from his shoulders. Gene shrugged it off before easing her back on the sofa, one steadying hand at her hip.

Unsatisfied, Alex started on the buttons of his shirt before pulling it free from the waist band of his trousers. Gene refused to break the kiss, pulling her a little more upright as he struggled to get his arms out of the unbuttoned shirt.

Then, wanting to feel her soft flesh against his, he pulled the top off over her head, all delicacy forgotten. Alex's giggle was smothered by his mouth crashing down on to hers once more, his tongue requesting entry by licking her lower lips slowly.

Alex moaned and Gene slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and getting to work on her fly. The lacy material of her bra grazing across his chest was sending him to distraction and he groaned into her mouth.

Taking advantage of his momentary stillness, Alex pushed him back, taking the dominant position by sitting astride him. She looked down into his eyes, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she grazed her fingertips up her body and cupped her breasts, manipulating the flesh while rocking against him provocatively.

Gene growled and pull her down to him finding her mouth while his fingers went to work on the clasp of her bra, releasing the tingling flesh and throwing the garment away. Gene lifted her a little higher onto his chest, sucking her hardening nipple into his mouth and teasing her with his tongue.

Alex arched against him and whimpered, desperate for more. His hand went to the other breast, cupping her for a moment before tugging her nipple gently. He grazed his teeth over the other and Alex cried out once more.

"_Gene!"_

Gene lifted her, resting her back on the sofa so he could pull off her boots. One hand continued to play with the sensitive flesh at her breast while he removed his own boots too. He began to tug her jeans down, aided by Alex who was trying to shove them off from above, eager to feel his touch again.

He ran a hand over the lace, deliberately brushing over her sensitive spot and encouraging another mewl from Alex. His hand dipped inside her knickers, finding and massaging his target. Alex's hand tangled in the hair at his nape as she bucked towards to him.

Gene dropped his head to her collarbone, kissing and nipping her neck and moving his hand faster against her. She flung out her arm, tugging at his belt and yanking it from the loops. Gene felt all the more turned on, knowing she was affected by him in the same way he was affected by her.

With a slight moan, Alex came against him and pulled away, yanking off his trousers, intent on paying him similar attentions. She stroked him through the material of his boxers and smiled when she felt him tense. She dipped her head to lick along the obvious length of him, not concerned about the material between them.

Gene groaned and whispered her name. He could feel the warmth and moisture of her tongue seeping through the material.

"_Alex…Can't take much more."_

When she paid no attention and continued to torture him, he pulled her up his chest roughly, closing his eyes as her body slid up his. He sat her across his stomach, leaning forward to tease her nipples with his tongue while he struggled out of his boxers.

Having freed them of that barrier, he lifted his head, catching her bottom lip between his teeth while his hands came to rest on her hips. He traced patterns up the sensitive skin at her sides, grazing up and down over her ribs before sliding them down and cupping her bottom.

He stopped kissing her, pulling his head back to look into her eyes while he guided her down sheathing him inside her. Alex left out a soft moan which Gene quickly stifled, pressing his lips to hers gently.

He held on to her hips as she rocked against him, fingers pressing hard into her flesh. He wanted to close his eyes but couldn't. Not with Alex so close, the evidence of her pleasure written all over her face and heard in her soft moans.

She picked up the pace, moving faster and dropping lower taking him deeper inside her. Gene groaned and moved his hips up to meet her, holding her hips steady as he did.

"_Oooh…Gene! So…you're so…mmmm."_

Gene could feel himself getting closer to the edge and let his eyes close in spite of himself. Her shaking and bucking against him was his undoing, and he thrust harder into her, biting on her shoulder to stop himself from screaming out.

Alex on the other hand was doing nothing to keep quiet.

"_Oh god! So close…you're making me… oh!"_

Her walls moved and clamped down around him and he tore his mouth away from her shoulder, unable to stop the low growl from his throat.

She continued to move against him, riding out her orgasm and bringing him over the edge to his. Her pace slowed and she dropped her head to his chest trying to catch her breath.

Gene rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her and feeling light headed.

"Well that was some bloody rescue Bolls."

"Mmmm, I think that's going to have to go right up into my top ten rescues."

Gene stroked the skin at her back, sending tingles down her spine.

"Top ten? Cheeky bleeder!"

Alex giggled against his chest.

"Well, if you work at it, maybe you'll work up to say...mmm…number 6?"

"I think I'm gonna have t' show yer again Bolly."

"Is that a threat Mr. Hunt? If so, I could well be in danger again."

Gene lifted her into his arms and got to his feet, smirking down at her as he led her to the bedroom.

"It's no threat Bolls, it's a promise."

Alex giggled, as Gene kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

END

* * *

_**Well there you have it! Secrets is at an end, i hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as i've enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all who left reviews throughout, you've spoiled me rotten :D Lastly, a massive thanks to my ever encouraging and super speedy beta Emzi.x! Thanks again! LQ xxxx**_


End file.
